


The Crown Shall Burn Till Kingdom Come

by lifescream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Betrayal, Bottom Na Jaemin, Character Death, Characters become twisted, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Flower Prince Jaemin, It Gets Worse, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot Twists, Plot gets darker, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Prince Lee Jeno, Prince Na Jaemin, Royalty, Smut, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin, Titan Prince Jeno, Titans, Top Lee Jeno, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Villain Story, Villains, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Jaemin, the second Prince of Rosalia in the Eastern Kingdom, is scorned by his own people for being a royal with a lesser power. In his older brother’s coming of age, he meets the titan Prince Regent Jeno of Colossus in the Western Kingdom.Friendship, bond, and love form between the two.Everything may seem as pretty as the blooming flowers until they are wedded and Prince Jeno shows his true, evil colors.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 133





	1. The First Petal Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Please take note that this is a work of fiction discussing a villain story. Hence, righteousness, morals, and justice aren’t applied here. The characters I am trying to portray here are evil and dark and do not reflect anyone beyond this story.
> 
> Warning:
> 
> Chapters containing triggering matters will have a trigger warning.
> 
> Please read the tags first before proceeding.

* * *

When the first rays of light touch the white marble floors, the bell rings to indicate the beginning of the morning. The sound resonates all throughout the Palace of Rosalia as a sign for people to start their preparations.

Amber-shaded, opaque mist surrounds the serene walls of Prince Jaemin’s bedroom. Birds chirp in harmony as the first blooms of spring flowers come to life.  _ It’s always blooming in Rosalia. _

The Kingdom of Rosalia is situated in the East surrounded by three other kingdoms. They are abundant in diverse life forms and agriculture is their main source of trade. The citizens of Rosalia possess the power of charm, illusion, and mind manipulation. And within their palace, there lies a power source that generates all of Rosalia and is protected by the Royal Family.

From his window, Prince Jaemin, the second Prince of Rosalia, sees a crowd forming in the palace courtyards. It is tradition for the people of Rosalia to welcome the rising sun each day to pay respect in the wonderful seasons of bloom and harvest.

Today, however, is special. Flowers are growing more abundant and vibrant as the people’s excitement heightens. This day marks the coming of age of Jaemin’s older brother- Crown Prince Jaeger.

As his bare feet touch the cold floor, Jaemin smiles at the sight of colorful butterflies entering his room. One red butterfly lands on his slender finger like a ring made for his own size.

“Good morning, beautiful” Jaemin greets and the butterfly responds with a soft flutter of its wings. He watches as the butterfly joins the others and he begins to get ready.

* * *

“Good morning, Jaemin” An elderly man meets Jaemin when he comes out of his room.

Dressed in traditional Rosalian clothing, Jaemin walks gracefully in his white silk robe brushing softly against his toes. His body is embellished with golden chains of rosettes that encase from his slender neck down to his delicate waist. At his head, smaller golden chains adorned with diamonds and rose quartz wrap around his hair that is in a shade of dusted rose.

Jaemin performs a curtsy to the former King of Rosalia “Good morning, grandfather”

“You stopped calling me grandpa when you turned sixteen. Why is that?” the former King asks with a hint of melancholy in his voice. Despite his old age, his golden eyes remained as bright as the setting sun- a trait only Royals of Rosalia possess.

And because Jaemin is ever so fond of the former King, he is aware the latter feels dejection expressed in his eyes.

“Mo- the Queen says it’s inappropriate and that I am no longer a child” Jaemin confesses. Everyone in the palace knows that the current King and Queen of Rosalia is stern with the princes’ upbringing.

“Nonsense” the former King sighs as he beckons Jaemin to come to his side “Come, child. Let’s pay our respects to the Rose Spirit”

The Rose Spirit. The life source of Rosalia situated in the grandest hall of their palace-  _ The Hall of Light _ . People are welcome to come and see the spectacle of roseate gleam and absorb its energy to replenish the body. Some would say it is comparable to the fountain of life.

When Jaemin and the former King arrive in the hall, they see a glowing light encased in a circular golden room to welcome anyone who visits. Surrounding the light are magical roses in various shades of red which people of Rosalia are free to take- a way for the people to feed off of the Rose Spirit’s power.

Over the years, people use these roses to heal and recover. And these roses will continue to bloom as long as the Rose Spirit remains.

“Did you know that the Rose Spirit used to have humans as its vessel?” The former King says as he leads Jaemin closer to the light. “The spirit is passed down from generations of one particular bloodline-  _ our _ bloodline. Hence, we became royals and our sole duty was to become Rosalia’s source of power.”

“However, containing the Rose Spirit not only comes as an honor but also a burden” He continues, “the bearers of the spirit were trapped in eternal duty to sustain the life of Rosalia. It drained them to the point that they became nothing but a vessel- they cannot feel pain nor emotion. Just a container,  _ an object _ ”

Jaemin’s golden eyes shimmer as they reflect the undying glow of the Rose Spirit “How did the spirit separate from the body?”

“A sacrifice” The former King answers in a sorrowful tone Jaemin did not miss “The last vessel, my grandmother- the Queen of her time, used all her powers to force the spirit out of her body. It cost her her life.”

Jaemin had heard this story before. After his ancestor’s sacrifice, the Rose Spirit is now a sole energy residing in their palace walls and feeding the kingdom its power.

“That is why people of Rosalia can come here and receive energy. However,” The former King walks close to reach the light “only us royals can touch it. Anyone apart from us will be killed. Because while the Rose Spirit is Rosalia’s life source, the other end of its power is to take away life.”

“Then” Jaemin takes slow steps next to the former King “why doesn’t the Rose Spirit take another vessel if we can touch it?”

“That, my child, will remain a mystery” The former King smiles “Come along now or we’ll be late for your brother’s ceremony.”

  
  


* * *

Prince Jaeger’s coming of age ceremony will become one of the most celebrated events in the history of Rosalia. It marks the Crown Prince’s journey to adulthood and preparation for him to be the next King in line.

This celebration is also graced by the presence of the Four Kingdoms: Rosalia of the East, Colossus of the West, and the estranged Northern and Southern Kingdoms.

Jaemin doesn’t know much about them as their kingdoms are separated by waters on each side. However, Rosalia and Colossus are connected by a bridge. His grandfather had told him Rosalia and Colossus have a long history of camaraderie and brotherhood.

Jaemin has never seen these many guests in the entirety of his life. It makes him realize how important the role of being a kingdom’s Crown Prince is- every milestone is celebrated. He could only imagine how grand it is when the King and Queen finally abdicate and his brother takes the throne.

_ Perhaps more guests? _ He thinks to himself.

Jaemin sees both strangers and familiar faces however, he does notice the usual silver haired visitors standing mightily in their palace halls. One could never miss the sight of the eight foot tall army.

_ The Royal Army of Colossus and their Royal Adviser at the front- Sir Argen. _

Colossus. The Kingdom of the Titans. Jaemin has known them for years. And yet, he would be lying if he denies being intimidated by their barbaric neighbor.

The Kingdom of Colossus in the West is known as the  _ Gate of the Four Kingdoms _ . They are at the forefront of war from other nations and their weapons are worth the high praises. Their people possess immense physical strength and they have the power to turn anything into a weapon. However, Colossus is built as a fort and an industrial society where fertile lands are limited.

While Rosalia may be a powerful kingdom by itself and easily the most powerful magic users, defence is not their strongest factor. Hence, Colossus provides Rosalia weaponries and aid in their defence while Rosalia exchanges their agriculture for the people of Colossus.  _ A mutual concession. _

But Jaemin’s eyes fixate at the stranger beside Sir Argen.  _ A young titan? _ Jaemin could not conclude. The stranger had the lightest shade of silver hair, almost white in Jaemin’s eyes. And instead of the usual armor, he is dressed in a black suit with intricate red embroidery made of the finest silk. A large fur coat is draped in his wide shoulders making him seem more intimidating and different than the others.

“I believe it is your first time seeing him” The former King whispers beside Jaemin. “That is the Prince Regent of Colossus and their future King, Prince Jeno”

Prince Jeno.  _ Such a beautiful name fitting for such a man that seems to have been sculpted by the gods. _

Rosalia have always been known to have the most charming people. Yet, Jaemin cannot help but keep his eyes at the stranger who is now walking towards the Crown Prince. He sees Prince Jeno present a gift to his brother and with a slight turn, their eyes meet for a brief moment.

Jaemin feels a faint heat inside of him rise and lowers his head in shame for being gazed upon by the titan prince. Beside him, he hears the former King softly chuckling.

“You should greet him, he is around your age”

“But he’s so big compared to me,” Jaemin whispers back, his golden eyes everywhere but the neighboring prince. Yet even then, the figure of Prince Jeno does not miss his peripheral vision.

“Because he’s a titan, Jaemin” The former King's smile grows even wider “Rosalia and Colossus have a good relationship. I’m sure you’ll be good towards each other in the near future. Once he is crowned as the King of Colossus, you will see each other often.”

In a few moments, Jaemin finds himself sitting next to his family at the Grand Hall. In the middle sits the celebrated Crown Prince. Beside Prince Jaeger are the King and Queen, and Jaemin sits next to the King while the former King sits beside the current Queen.

“Be in your best behaviour” The King of Rosalia tells Jaemin, not even bothering to turn his gaze to his son.

Jaemin doesn’t respond. There is no need to. What the King says shall be obeyed in silence. And with that, their banquet starts.

  
  


* * *

Jaemin finds himself in their Royal Garden right after the joyous celebration. But he didn’t leave without being scorned by his father who left him a displeased gaze.

_ I am not as important as the rest of them.  _ Despite having the royal title, Jaemin is aware his presence is not much needed. Rosalia made sure to remind him of that.

His power is weak compared to his blood. People waited, anticipating the time where Jaemin could finally show his true potential. But it never came and people grew tired of waiting.

_ “He isn’t as strong as his brother” _

_ “Being that powerless at sixteen is humiliating. His ability is like that of an untrained child. Price Jaeger is already so powerful at sixteen.”  _

_ “Of course the Crown Prince is strong. Prince Jaemin, however…” _

_ “All he has is his charm. He can barely perform healing. Even us common people can do that much.” _

_ “Are we sure he is royal?” _

_ “He can touch the Rose Spirit. Maybe he was born different.” _

_ “Thank goodness we have a powerful Crown Prince. I know Prince Jaeger will lead this kingdom as strong as the King and Queen.” _

Jaemin hears similar stories everyday when he walks by the palace halls. The walls can speak. Even if the people do not express it verbally, Jaemin can feel their distaste towards him.

But only the flowers speak to him nicely. They always compliment him of his beauty and grace that no one would ever do. It makes him feel happy he gets to be appreciated, even by flowers.

Jaemin breathes in the aromatic scent of Rosalia’s greenery. He hears the soft chirps of sparrows and robins. Some fly above his head and some rest at the cherry blossom branches. Right at his feet, a single peony blooms.

“Hi,” Jaemin calls, lowering his body to greet the unfurling petals. “You’re quite a late bloomer, aren’t you?”

Being too fascinated by the marvelous flower, Jaemin fails to notice a newcomer until the peony shies away from his hold. Despite being aware, Jaemin is still caught off guard by how big a titan is next to him.

Prince Jeno. The charming, gallant future King of Colossus. Jaemin would never expect such a Herculean young titan would break into a smiling disposition. His clear blue eyes almost disappear at the soft flutter of his long lashes.

If it wasn’t for his size, Prince Jeno would easily fit into Rosalia.

“I’m sorry did I scare you?” Jeno speaks in a soft whisper as if trying to seem less intimidating “I’m trying to hide from my Royal Adviser”

_ Sir Argen? _ Jaemin thinks of the old, grumpy titan leading Colossus’ army. It would make sense for him to be looking since it’s the first time Prince Jeno visited Rosalia “You’re quite hard to miss in Rosalia”

“I’m just buying a little time for myself” Jeno smiles sheepishly, crouching down next to Jaemin “What are you doing?”

“Talking to plants” Jaemin answers with a smile. WIth the exception of the palace gardeners, no other royal experiences the same excitement as he does when being around plants.

Jeno notices the gleam of Jaemin’s golden eyes and asks, “Do plants talk?”

“Sure” Jaemin shrugs. If the Queen could hear him now, he would be reprimanded for being improper. But it seems that Prince Jeno is not the type to mind and it puts Jaemin’s heart at ease. “Not in a way we do that’s for sure.”

Jaemin adds, “But plants have feelings they want to portray and I can feel that. It’s comforting talking to them.”

Jaemin notices Prince Jeno’s silence and so he turns to the titan, fearing the worst “You find it weird, don’t you?”

Jeno meets his gaze and for a short pause, he shakes his head “No. On the contrary, I find that amazing.”

He continues, “Colossus doesn't have much greenery. All we do is mine land and create more weapons.”

Jaemin observes how fondly Prince Jeno talks. Colossus may not be as ideal as Jaemin had thought from the titan prince’s words, but Prince Jeno has a charm that lulls Jaemin into listening.

Jeno’s eyes travel along the glass enclosure, watching how full of life everything is “It’s not a place worthy of beauty.”

“You find this beautiful?” Jaemin asks as he rests his head in his arms.

  
  


“Yes” Jeno answers almost immediately “In fact, Rosalia is the most beautiful kingdom I’ve ever been to.”

The titan prince’s gaze lands on Jaemin. Smiling, he softly says “Including the people”

A faint smile creeps in Jaemin’s rosy lips as he feels the similar familiar warmth he felt when he first met Prince Jeno’s eyes “That’s very nice of you, Prince Jeno”

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced together, though?” Jeno inquires with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

“Oh.” Upon his realization, Jaemin tries to reason however, his voice dissipates in shame “M-my grand- the former King-”

“You’re lovely, Prince Jaemin.” Jeno lets out a melodious chuckle as he offers his hand to the Prince of Rosalia “I would want to be friends with you.”

If eyes could smile, Jaemin thinks it’s Prince Jeno’s. Without second thoughts, he places his hand above the titan prince. The breadth of Prince Jeno’s palm is much greater than his yet, Jaemin finds comfort at how warm it feels. “And so do I”

* * *

Not long after Prince Jaeger’s coming of age, Prince Jeno once again visits Rosalia for Jaemin’s seventeenth birthday. With Sir Argen holding a basket full of peaches, Jeno takes it and presents it to Jaemin himself. “Our land may not be that fertile but we have the sweetest peaches in the kingdom.”

“I love peaches!” Jaemin beams, taking the golden basket engraved with Colossus’ Lion and Rosalia’s Rose. He smells the sweet ripe aroma of his favorite fruit as his golden eyes gleam in excitement “Thank you, Prince Jeno”

Jaemin takes notice of Prince Jeno signalling his entourage for them to be left alone. Taking his hand, the titan prince leads him into the vast meadow of Rosalia, walking along the cobblestone under the pergola surrounded by deciduous plants.

They rest in the circular marble seat with Prince Jeno right beside him.

“I have another present for you.” Jeno announces. With his hand still holding Jaemin’s, he places a golden box into the palm of the latter’s hand. “This one I had made with the thought of you.”

Jaemin hasn’t seen what’s inside yet he feels as if his heart would leap at any moment.  _ Prince Jeno is so kind and thoughtful. _ He thinks.

Jaemin carefully opens the box and sees a golden crown with the reddest roses molded into it. His lips part in awe at the beauty right at his palm.

“These are Rosalian Roses I carefully handpicked in my last visit” Jeno declares “The first time I saw you I wanted to give you the most beautiful crown befitting of your beauty, Prince Jaemin. And I fused it with my magic so that no petals shall fall”

“Prince Jeno” Jaemin is at loss for words. Not even a minute sound is uttered and Jaemin remains still at his seat, mind filled with various thoughts “This is so beautiful.”

“Do you like it?” Jeno asks, sounding hopeful.

“Yes. Very much” Jaemin responds as his glassy eyes begin to form tears. He feels as if his heart is embraced by an unknown warmth seeing Prince Jeno’s ocean orbs that remind him of summer. “No one has ever given me such lovely and precious gift”

“I am happy” Jeno takes the crown from Jaemin’s hold and places it rightfully so on Jaemin’s head. His finger then reaches for Jaemin’s swollen, rosy eyes to wipe the tear away “My beautiful rosen prince”

Jaemin’s heart thumps like a loud beating of the drum as Prince Jeno ever so gently touches him. And whenever the titan prince does so, Jaemin feels an electrifying connection. “I shall cherish it with my whole heart.”

  
  


* * *

It comes as no surprise for Jaemin to witness his brother’s  _ rendezvous _ . Despite being adored as the next in line to the throne, Prince Jaeger’s sense of morals is not restricted by his bedroom door.

Charming, yes. With his long, crimson hair that rests right at his shoulders and golden rose chains wrapping around his braids, Prince Jaeger is worshipped by many- including the one currently entrapped in Prince Jaeger’s arms.

Jaemin watches as his brother’s hands cup around the servant’s bosoms openly in the palace halls. Their lips are intertwined in a fervour heat as the woman moans his name.

Despite standing next to the couple, Jaemin’s presence is unnoticed until the servant turns her head. In surprise, she yelps and tidies herself before scurrying away in shame.

Prince Jaeger however gives Jaemin an uninterested glance and mocks, “Shame I didn’t sense your presence”

“If anyone sees the Crown Prince-”

“So what?” Prince Jaeger cuts off, raising a brow at his younger brother “You think anyone would say something? And if you dare to, no one would believe you dear brother”

Jaemin remains silent. What his brother says is true. The King and Queen would turn blind eye and the people would only accuse Jaemin of envy.

“You should just talk to your only friend” Prince Jaeger says in a cynical tone.

“Prince Jeno isn’t here”

“I’m not talking about Prince Jeno. I’m talking about the Rose Spirit. Such a sad life talking to a mere light.” The Crown Prince mocks as he walks towards Jaemin, intentionally knocking the younger prince’s side “And bold of you to assume Price Jeno will consider you as a friend, freak.”

  
  
  


* * *

It’s become a norm for Prince Jeno to come to Rosalia ever so often. And when Jeno visits, they always come back to walk along the now familiar cobblestones and marble seats.

Both kingdoms benefit from each other and the Prince Regent’s usual visits only strengthen Colossus and Rosalia’s bond. With their growing acquaintanceship, Jaemin and Jeno decide to address themselves by their given names behind closed doors where they cannot be criticized for improper behavior.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t go to any of Colossus’ festivities, Jeno.” Jaemin admits in a somber voice “I’m not allowed to go out of the kingdom until I turn eighteen.”

“It doesn’t matter, Jaemin” Jeno replies positively, resting his hand above Jaemin’s small ones “I can come here and visit you. Unless you don’t want me to?”

“No” Jaemin shakes his head as he firmly grasps Jeno’s hand with both of his own “Please feel free to come. I always look forward to seeing you.”

“And I share the same sentiment, sweetheart” Jeno says with an endeared tone. With his free hand, he takes a flower petal that had fallen in the crown of Jaemin’s rosy hair.

“Jeno, I’ve been meaning to ask” Jaemin shifts in his seat as nervousness builds inside him “we are friends, right?”

There is a pregnant pause before Jeno takes Jaemin’s hand and presses his lips against the younger’s knuckles “Yes, we are. And I treat you very preciously, Jaemin. Do you doubt it?” 

Jaemin shakes his head in satisfaction knowing that Jeno had assured him. However, he feels immense heat coming from where Jeno’s lips touch his skin and Jaemin’s heart once again thumps loudly.

“Jaemin, I will be crowned King soon,” Jeno announces as he intertwines Jaemin’s small, slender fingers around his own.

“I’m so happy for you,” Jaemin says, his rosy lips parting to show a genuine bright smile. He knows Jeno will be a good King. Even from a young age, Jeno had shown leadership better than his own brother.

“And along with that,” Jeno hesitates before looking straight into Jaemin’s golden orbs “I am also bound to marry”

The gleam in Jaemin’s eyes disappear. His excitement is no longer as genuine as before.  _ Of course Jeno would marry. _

“I- I see.” Jaemin forces a smile despite feeling as if his heart is slowly sinking into a deep, cold ocean. He never imagined Jeno not being by his side. And knowing what the future holds, it hurt Jaemin more to even think another person would sit beside Jeno and hold his hand other than himself.

Jaemin lowers his head. He cannot congratulate Jeno while looking sad. “That person must be so lucky then”

“I had a discussion with my adviser and your parents” Jeno touches Jaemin’s chin to make the younger look at him “I think it would be best for both of our kingdoms if I take you as my other half.”

Jaemin’s mouth lays agape as his eyes widen in surprise.  _ It can’t be. _ “You mean-”

“We have known each other for quite some time and I’ve grown fond of you. Very much so” Jeno smiles in a way that Jaemin thinks is the warmest- where his eyes turn into endearing crescents that ignites the flame in Jaemin’s heart “And I don’t doubt you feel the same”

“Jeno” Jaemin finally utters.  _ I feel the same way. _

“Prince Jaemin of Rosalia” Jeno kneels to the ground. Feeling the cold trembling hand of Jaemin, he smiles as he gently holds the fragile fingers “will you marry me?”

Jaemin doesn’t know if anything can compare to the happiness he is feeling. As if the spring inside of him had finally blossomed.

  
  


* * *

“You found a good man, Jaemin” The former King walks next to the second Prince, congratulating him of his and Jeno’s engagement. “I have high hopes that Prince Jeno will take good care of you”

“I am eighteen now, grandfather” Jaemin surrenders into the former King’s arms despite the King and Queen’s displeasure. He misses the time where he was a child who had much more freedom. And now that he is eighteen, he will have more responsibilities in his hand. “Thank you for being with me”

“My child, I will always be here for you” The former King chuckles, patting Jaemin’s back as he signals him towards the fountain where a familiar figure stood. “But for now, there is someone who wishes to spend more time with you”

Jaemin bids the former King goodbye as he heads to his fiance. Jeno looks as dashing as ever, wearing a black silk suit with a silver steel harness wrapped around his torso and a fur cape hanging on his left shoulder.  _ I am so lucky _ .

“Did you wait long?” Jaemin greets in his usual beaming smile.

Jeno shakes his head as he takes Jaemin’s hand. “You’re beautiful”

“You’ve told me that since the banquet started” Jaemin bashfully counters “At this point I won’t be able to take you seriously”

“But you are” Jeno insists, pulling Jaemin by his slender waist and kissing the crown of Jaemin’s head “You’re even wearing the crown I gave you”

Jaemin rests his head on Jeno’s chest as he basks in the titan’s warmth. “Our engagement is the perfect time to wear it, Prince Jeno”

“You could always wear-” Jeno is cut off when Jaemin loses balance over his legs. “What’s wrong?”

“I” Jaemin stutters as he lets himself be pulled up by Jeno “I think I’m growing tired. Can you help me to the Rose Spirit?”

Jeno carries Jaemin along the palace halls and into the Hall of light where the Rose Spirit resides. He lets Jaemin down and observes the latter reaching out for the light and the young prince’s body slowly starts to glow. In a short while, Jaemin is back to his usual demeanor.

Jaemin sighs in relief as he gains his energy back. Turning to his side, dread washes over him when he sees Jeno reaching out for the Rose Spirit.

“Don’t!” Jaemin exclaims , pulling Jeno’s hand away “If you’re not a Rosalian Royal, the Rose Spirit will absorb your life”

Jeno is taken aback by Jaemin’s change of character. However, judging by the horror in the younger’s eyes, Jeno deems the truth in Jaemin’s words. “I apologize”

As if a realization had dawned on him, Jaemin gasps in fear “N-no please. I didn’t mean that sudden outburst. It’s just-” Jaemin bites his lower lip in hesitation “there have been many careless ones who tried to use the power of Rose Spirit. None of them came out alive”

Jaemin finally meets Jeno’s gaze “I don’t want that to happen to you. I should’ve warned you beforehand.”

“No, Jaemin” Jeno reaches out to touch Jaemin’s cheek. “I should’ve asked you first. I- I don’t know what came to me. It’s as if it called me to reach out”

“Jeno, one of Rosalia’s strongest powers is charm” Jaemin lets himself rest on Jeno’s palm “It is powerful because it can lure you in. The Rose Spirit doesn’t have an effect on us but it is a deadly trap for unknowing predators.”

“I’ll keep that in mind” Jeno’s eyes turn back to the light “So this is your core”

Jaemin tilts his head in confusion “Core?”

Jeno nods “Your source of power. Every Kingdom has one- even us. But our core was stolen long ago.”

“Your core was stolen?”

“It’s called the Core of Titus” Jeno answers “Similar to yours, it gives us titans’ immense strength and magic. However, someone had attacked our kingdom and my parents, the King and Queen, were brutally murdered and the Core of Titus was stolen.”

_ Murdered? _ Jaemin could not believe it. First, someone had successfully breached Colossus Army. Secondly, they had killed the King and Queen of Titans leaving Jeno an orphan.

_ That is why he is the Prince Regent. _

“Jeno I” Jaemin’s voice trembles as he reaches for his fiance’s embrace “I’m so sorry”

“It wasn’t a fond memory but” Jeno looks straight into Jaemin’s golden orbs and gives him a reassuring smile “I know I could tell you that, Jaemin.”

“Then how did your kingdom manage?” Jaemin asks.

“When the Core of Titus was stolen, our magic weakened through the years. Our physical strength is the only thing we can depend on for now. But as long as the Core of Titus isn’t destroyed, it is still connected to me, the bearer of Colossus’ royal blood” Jeno explains “I know the Core is still there somewhere. However, it’s faint. And because of that, it is not enough to power the whole kingdom.”

Jaemin shifts his position so he can face Jeno “Then where do you get your power source?”

“I give it to them” Jeno answers “As a royal, I still do have magic and I can power the entire kingdom. But I don’t know how long I can last without the Core”

Right in that moment, Jaemin realizes how childish his thoughts are. He has always painted Jeno as the mighty, heroic Prince that could overpower anything. Yet, Jaemin neglected to remind himself that Jeno has struggles.

And he is fighting for himself.

“I know it isn’t much but” Jaemin voices out, looking at Jeno’s ocean eyes full of determination “I will do everything I can to help you and Colossus once we marry, Jeno”

A small smile breaks in Jeno’s lips as he takes Jaemin into another embrace “That would mean a lot, Jaemin”

  
  


* * *

While it might be true that Rosalia always blooms, flowers will have to wither.

The sunny skies of Rosalia are painted with dark mist and the golden sun that lights up the kingdom is hiding behind the clouds. The people of Rosalia wear their mourning clothes- black robes tied with golden rose chains. The royals wear black silk veils over their heads and bouquets of black roses in their hands.

Today, Rosalia mourns for the death of the former King.

Passing by many crowds, Jeno finally meets with Jaemin who still has his mourning veil on. Jaemin is known to be the closest to the former King and thus, he is the one who suffers the greatest loss in the entirety of Rosalia.

Jeno silently follows Jaemin as they reach their marble seats. Once settled, Jaemin finally removes the veil and Jeno is left in surprise.

“Your hair-”

“Rosalia is the representation of life.” Jaemin cuts off, his voice filled with melancholy “We, the people, reflect what we feel. We are tied to our emotions. If we are happy, we can look the brightest. If we are sad, we can become the worst version of ourselves”

Jeno watches as Jaemin’s now ebony black hair falls right at his lashes. They have grown and unkempt, evident that Jaemin is not in the right state of emotions.

“Do I really look that bad to you?” Jaemin looks up to meet Jeno’s blue orbs. His golden eyes now lost their usual lacquer.

“No, Jaemin,” Jeno responds, cupping Jaemin’s fragile face “I was just caught off guard. But you’re still so beautiful no matter what.”

Jaemin breaks into a small smile. Prince Jeno really knows a way around his heart “Are you saying that to cheer me up?”

“Yes but it’s also the truth” Jeno admits as he kisses Jaemin’s head.

Their small exchange of sweet nothings are interrupted by collective screams coming from the western side of the kingdom. The palace bell rings to indicate an attack— their gates have been breached.

Before the couple could react, a ferocious flying creature lands in the palace's green field. The ground shakes as the creature roars in rampage.

"A wild beast" Jeno says, pulling Jaemin close "How did it breach your barriers?"

"My grandpa's power is gone so the shield is becoming weak" Jaemin answers "and the people aren't in their best—"

Jaemin's words are cut off when he hears a child's shriek.

The creature is cornering a little boy who is crying in fear and no one can come close. More creatures fly above Rosalia's kingdom and the screams only get louder.

Upon seeing the monster fixate on the child, Jaemin pulls away from Jeno's hold and runs to the boy. In a split second he manages to create a barrier to defend the helpless boy.

"Run!" Jaemin screams and he sees the boy's mother take him away as he maintains the barrier.

However, the monster is much stronger and manages to break Jaemin's shield.

Jaemin falls to the ground, bracing himself for the creature's attack.

The attack never came and instead, he sees the monster being locked in a metal chain surrounding it's raging body. Flame bursts into the chain and the creature roars in pain.

Jaemin's golden eyes follow the source of the chain and sees Jeno walking towards them with an unreadable expression.  _ He looks different. _

No longer is the gallant silk cladded prince Jaemin always sees. Jeno's upper body is wrapped in a burning steel armor that covers his arms and half his torso. 

The flames go higher as the titan prince comes closer. And when Jeno closes his palm, the raging flames swallow the monster completely— vanishing in ashes.

"Jeno" Jaemin utters. It's the first time he witnesses Jeno manifesting his powers.

"Are you alright?" Jeno asks, offering a hand to pull his fiance as the fire in his armor dissolves into nothingness. Jaemin gives a small nod and Jeno sighs in relief.

"Thank—"

_ "Is that all he can do?" _

_ "He can't do anything without the titan prince. He's useless" _

_ "The royal family are fighting at the front gates while the little prince here is proud of himself with that small shield" _

Jaemin notices Jeno's jaw clenching and before the titan prince could turn, Jaemin stops him. "The monsters are gone. Let's leave"

Despite the other's silent protests, Jaemin leads Jeno in their peach garden where no one could disturb them. Rosalia's peaches may not be as sweet as the ones Jeno gave him, but the smell calms Jaemin down.

"Do they always tell you that?" Jeno asks when they take a rest under a peach tree.

Jaemin takes a short silence before responding "I am pathetic, aren't I?"

Without prior notice, Jeno pulls Jaemin down at the younger's surprise. He lets Jaemin rest on top of him as he brushes the long fringes that cover Jaemin's golden orbs. "No such thing, sweetheart"

Jaemin surrenders in Jeno's hold, letting his head rest at the titan prince's armored chest. His slender fingers trace lines against the hard steel and not for long, Jeno's armor finally dissipates, leaving Jaemin's fingers against Jeno's flesh.

Upon realization, Jaemin turns away yet Jeno holds his waist on spot “Don’t be shy”

"But" Jaemin tries to reason however, his voice betrays him as his eyes travel down to Jeno's sculpted torso.

"Get used to it" Jeno says in a voice lower than Jaemin is used to "This is why we don't wear anything on top in Colossus"

Jaemin lets out a chuckle upon Jeno's words. He has heard about Colossus' barbaric fashion however, Jeno's wardrobe in Rosalia makes him wonder if the rumors are true. And now, Jaemin finally witnesses the truth.

“You finally smiled” Jeno remarks, taking a freshly fallen peach by their side and taking a small bite.

Jaemin takes notice of the intricate markings all over Jeno's body: from his neck, collarbones, at his sides, and all over his arms. With his suit and armor, Jaemin wouldn't have noticed. "You have a lot” 

"It’s customary in our kingdom for royals to have them when we turn eighteen” Jeno lets Jaemin take a bite of his favorite fruit “I hope you’re not disgusted by it"

"No” Jaemin shakes his head as his fingers trace feathery lines along the complex symbols surrounding the titan prince's skin “They’re beautiful”

"Thank you, Jaemin” Jeno wipes the pulp at the corner of the young prince's rosy lips “You’re very lovely”

Jaemin's lips faintly brush against Jeno's finger "Will I have to get one too? When I marry you?"

"Only if you want to” Jeno licks his thumb as their eyes fixate on each other “you’re not from our kingdom so it’s fine if you don’t”

"Okay” Jaemin whispers, leaning close as he gets lost in Jeno's blue eyes.

Their lips inches apart as their breaths ghost against each other. So close Jaemin smells the hint of peaches from Jeno- sweet and somewhat intoxicating that Jaemin just wants to taste.

The heat of Jeno’s palm against his cheek slowly spreads in his body like wildfire, covering every inch of his body.

No words are exchanged. Both of them understood. Both of them wanted to.

Both of them were tempted.

Jaemin lets himself be pulled by Jeno, finally tasting the lips he’s been drawn into. Their mouths are pressed together in a sweet, chaste kiss and Jaemin feels as if the spring inside of him blooms once again.

_Gently, kindly_.

Jeno ignites the dying fire inside Jaemin.

Even as they pull away, there is a magnetic sensation that draws them in together.

“I can’t wait to marry you and live with you in Colossus,” Jaemin says softly, brushing his lips against Jeno as he speaks.

Jeno’s hands in Jaemin’s waist move in a slow motion, tracing every curvature of the rosen prince’s back “You want to marry soon?”

“Is there something wrong with that?” Worry evident in Jaemin’s tone.

“No” Jeno says almost immediately, stealing feathery pecks on Jaemin’s reddish soft lips “but won’t you be sad if you leave your kingdom behind?”

Jaemin sighs, “As you may have noticed, people don’t really like me here”

“I still refuse to believe it. You’re the sweetest and kindest person I know.” Jeno cups Jaemin’s face “Not to mention, the prettiest”

“Hmm, my charm must be working on you then” Jaemin chuckles in a melodious tone “I’m not as strong as my parents or my brother. And the people in the Kingdom don’t really trust my abilities”

“I’m sure it’s not true” Both Jeno’s thumbs slowly caress Jaemin’s rosy cheeks “I feel lucky I’m the one who gets to marry you”

The Rosalian Prince hums as he takes the small remaining piece of peach in his teeth and  Jeno leans in for another kiss, sharing a bite of the sweet fruit between their lips.

Jaemin rests his head in the titan prince’s wide chest, relaxing at the sound of Jeno’s heartbeat “I feel like you’re the only one who wants me, Jeno”

“I do, my sweet prince” Jeno responds as he lets his fingers comb through Jaemin’s soft ebony hair. As he looks up the clearing skies of Rosalia, his own clear, blue eyes slowly bleed away into fiery, crimson red and sinister smile paints his lips.

“I can’t wait to marry you and take you with me”

* * *


	2. The First Petal Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Please take note that this is a work of fiction discussing a villain story. Hence, righteousness, morals, and justice aren’t applied here. The characters I am trying to portray here are evil and dark and do not reflect anyone beyond this story.
> 
> Trigger Warning:  
> blood, violence, character death, slight sexual content
> 
> Please read the tags first before proceeding.

* * *

On his nineteenth birthday, Jaemin is granted the wish to visit the kingdom Colossus. Jaemin only knows that Colossus has towers almost reaching the skies. He knows because he sees them from their kingdom- even beyond the sea that separates Rosalia and Colossus.

And so, for the first time, Jaemin is able to step foot outside of Rosalia.

As soon as their vehicle enters the  _ Lion’s Gate _ , Jaemin is left in awe. Everything in Colossus is massive and vast. And like Jeno had told him, Jaemin notices the discernible difference from Rosalia.

Apart from the people, Jaemin takes a good look up close at the towers he used to see from afar. Their architecture is built in a way Jaemin could not even think steel structures could possibly do. Glass infrastructures tower over Jaemin the more they go deep into the kingdom. There was no greenery and flower fields that Jaemin is used to seeing, no trees that sway at the gust of wind.

_ This is the kingdom of the titans. _

From afar, Jaemin could see groups of young titans practicing magic of forming steel and igniting fire while being watched by few soldiers.  _ An academy? _

Once their vehicle halts, Jaemin hurries to step into the foregin land- excitement building up inside of him.

His eyes marvel at the sight before him.  _ This is Jeno’s castle? _ Jaemin asks himself as he sees the gigantic glass cubic structure. Surrounding it are four cylindrical towers made of the same glass and steel that stand proudly and atop of the towers, four enormous raging fires burn.

“Did you enjoy your journey?”

Jaemin turns to the source of voice and sees his fiance. Jeno is clad in black pants surrounded by gold chains with lion crests. In his head, claw-like golden ear cuffs secure around his white hair. His shoulders are covered in a long, black velvet cape adorned with metallic golden strands that resembles the mane of the lion. 

Underneath the cape, there is nothing but Jeno’s bare torso embellished with golden chains and along with his tattooed arms.

Jaemin cheeks flush in rosy red as the titan prince comes close to welcome him. He clears his throat and in a small voice, he says, “I never imagined Colossus could be this beautiful. I had always pictured it as somewhat…”

“Barbaric?” Jeno chuckles, raising a brow that makes Jaemin’s heart leap “You were expecting to see catapults, weren't you?”

Jaemin remains silent as truth comes out of Jeno’s mouth. He did imagine Colossus would have forts and flying arrows everywhere. After all, Colossus is the western gate of the four kingdoms.

“We used to be like that. But our people strive for innovation and creation. Hence, we have this now.” Jeno explains, taking Jaemin’s hand to place a small kiss on the younger’s knuckles “This will be your future kingdom once we marry, Jaemin”

Jaemin tilts his head “Why do you sound like you’re not that sure to marry me?”

Jeno is taken aback and pulls away “Apologies, I didn’t mean it that way”

“I was only kidding. I look forward to marrying you, my future king” Jaemin’s lips part in a beaming smile, pulling Jeno’s arm to kiss his fiance on the cheek.

* * *

After discovering much of Jeno’s castle, Jaemin freshens up after dinner and finds himself in a hall where Jeno’s bedroom lies at the end.

Jaemin smiles at the two titans guarding the hallway however, the guards don’t seem very friendly. “Sire is not in his room at the moment”

Jaemin could only give a small nod but when he turns to his side, he meets an incoming Jeno. The titan prince signals the guards to let them through and leads Jaemin further into the hall to his bedroom.

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks, holding Jaemin’s slender waist. His eyes wander at the younger’s golden pants that hug the silhouette of his body.

Jaemin wanted to look good. Not just for appearances but for Jeno to appreciate him too. Boldly, he wraps his arm around the titan prince’s broad waist as his eyes gleam in anticipation “Jeno, can I sleep here tonight?”

Jeno stands in silence.  _ Jaemin has never been this bold. _

Jaemin continues, his voice dissipating into a whisper “I’m not used to this place. And you’re the only one I’m comfortable with.”

Jeno sits at the foot of his bed, pulling Jaemin to lay him gently on the bed “Are you sure you want to sleep here tonight?”

Jaemin’s eyes travel along Jeno’s face. He reaches towards the titan prince’s cheek, tracing a soft line along his jaw and Jaemin once again gets lost in Jeno’s blue orbs.

“Yes,” Jaemin whispers, tiredness evident in his voice.

It doesn’t take long for Jaemin to feel Jeno’s lips against his. They move in rhythmic motion as Jaemin gets used to the feeling of Jeno’s tongue inside him.

Jeno holds his body close, their heat spreading as they bask in each other’s fever. The same sweet and gentle manner Jeno always does, treating Jaemin like a fragile doll.

Jaemin then combs through Jeno’s white locks as the craving inside of him is igniting. Their breaths are shared between their lips, both of them getting lost in intoxication of lust and temptation.

When Jeno pulls away, Jaemin is left chasing “Is that all?”

“Aren’t you bold?” Jeno hums in a low voice as he places a soft kiss in Jaemin’s neck. However, the kiss turns into soft nibbling and Jaemin is left whimpering in desperation. Jeno licks his masterpiece before levelling with Jaemin’s closing eyes “You’re tired so let’s sleep for now”

Jaemin could do nothing but hold Jeno close. The last thing he feels is Jeno kissing the crown of his head as his consciousness drifts away.

Once he is sure that Jaemin is deep in slumber, Jeno pulls away from the younger’s hold. He walks towards the window, watching from afar as their magical fires illuminate the surroundings of Colossus.

Brushing back strands of his hair, Jeno lights a cigar pipe as he stands still deep in thought.  _ Colossus will become more powerful. _

He then turns to Jaemin’s sleeping figure, all still and pretty comparable to a doll.

And like any doll, they need to be owned and used.

“Show me how much I can make use of you, Prince of Rosalia”

  
  
  


* * *

For the whole next morning, Jaemin almost never left Jeno’s side. Jeno wonders at times how Jaemin could always smile like it’s a paradigm expression.

And it makes Jeno want to break him more.

Make that smile disappear and let Jaemin’s brightness dim into utter darkness.

When it’s time for Jaemin to leave, Jeno sees the young prince standing quietly in the concrete stairway. As he steps close to his fiance, he notices a few dead crows lying in a pool of blood at Jaemin’s feet.

Jeno pulls Jaemin away, puzzled at the unusual phenomena. No words leave his mouth from the unmitigated confusion.

“In Rosalia” Jaemin starts, eyes not leaving the unfortunate crows “it’s a bad omen to see something die”

  
  


* * *

Jaemin exhales in satisfaction, smiling as he replenishes his energy from the Rose Spirit. The King and Queen are visiting the Northern Kingdom and Prince Jaeger is nowhere to be seen.

“I hate how I’m stuck with you today”

Jaemin turns to his side.  _ Princess Alana _ \- his brother’s wife and his sister in law. Prince Jaeger married the neighboring princess not long after their grandfather’s death. And similar to the remaining royals in Rosalia, Princess Alana is no better at treating Jaemin.

Her marriage with Prince Jaeger is not all flowers and rainbows. She had been swayed by the prince’s seductive charm and pretense kindness- everything Prince Jaeger is an expert at.

However, her naivety from her marital status did not leave her all helpful and kind. If there’s one thing she and Prince Jaeger have in common, it’s to mock Jaemin’s very existence.

“You’re pathetic,” She says with spite.

Jaemin walks towards the princess and as he stands in front of her, he says “If I marry, I wouldn’t let my husband fuck his whores as I wait obediently unlike you. Aren’t you more pathetic?”

The next thing Jaemin feels is a stinging heat from the side of his cheek from the sudden slap. Princess Alana’s face is red with rage and as she walks away, she swears by her name that Jaemin will pay for what he’s said.

When Jaemin reaches his room, he takes a peach from the basketful that Jeno gifted him from his short stay. He lays on his bed, taking a humble bite at the delicious treat.

A juice drips from the side of his mouth and Jaemin makes it in time to wipe it off with his finger. His mind then flashes to when he and Jeno shared their first kiss. And similar to what Jeno had done, Jaemin brushes his finger along his rosy lips.

Jaemin helps himself to lick the excess juice and slowly, he takes his finger inside his mouth to taste more of that sweet nectar.

He sucks his finger diligently, making sure it’s all clean. Jaemin then adds another finger in and in a steady rhythm, he pushes them in and out to play with his tongue.

He imagines Jeno kissing him as his fingers explore every inch of his mouth like Jeno’s tongue would.

Jaemin takes his fingers deeper inside, rubbing slowly the slick muscle inside.

He sighs as his body relaxes into his bed, eyes closed as the image of Jeno hovering above him.

_ I want his heat. I need him. _

Jaemin lets out a soft moan as he sinks deeper, drunk in the remnants of Jeno’s scent against him.

Just as he gets lost in ecstasy, an ear deafening scream fills his ear. Jaemin moves away from his bed to his balcony and sees his people crowding into the courtyard.

Princess Alana lay unconscious. Her body is painted in rose colored red as blood comes out of her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth.

“Really a bad omen.” Jaemin takes another bite of the peach as he codly watches the princess’ life slowly being taken away “I hope our wedding will be okay”

  
  
  


* * *

Clear skies fall apart as thunder roars in the kingdom of Colossus. Warm bodies entangle together in a sweet knot as the heat from their own fire embraces them.

“Sire” Sir Argen watches as the men and women surround the titan prince in his personal thermae- washing him in a promiscuous manner. The royal adviser thinks the purpose is more for pleasure rather than cleaning itself. While it may be looked down upon in other kingdoms, it is acknowledged in Colossus for royals to engage in wanton affection.

“Your fiance will be arriving soon” Sir Argen announces, giving the servants his commanding eyes that served the royal family for years.

As the servants scurry away, one remains by Jeno’s side. The servant boldly wraps his arms around the titan prince, confident with his position among the other servants. He was born for the purpose of pleasuring the prince and knows that the prince favors his beautiful, flawless body.

He gets close to Jeno, hoping to give the prince a kiss they both would melt into. But Jeno stops him, his hand around the servant’s neck.

“Leave” Jeno says without even looking at the servant.

“But sire-” the servant tries to reason, inching his body even closer yet Jeno’s hand around his neck grows tighter and hotter.

Jeno’s eyes turn into that fiery crimson red as he maintains his grip. The servant, however, begins to whimper in pain when Jeno’s palm begins to burn his skin.

The servant cries in desperation before Jeno pushes him away, dropping his body into the water with a burn mark on his once unblemished skin.

“Leave right this instance” Jeno says and the servant finally obeys.

Sir Argen watches as the dejected man storms out of the bath with pained expression.  _ Prince Jeno does not have favorites. _ And having the thought of that, the royal adviser remembers his purpose.

“Sire, are you sure Prince Jaemin will be of use?” Sir Argen asks “I am asking because you will be wedded in the next full moon”

Jeno stands from the pool, revealing Colossus ancient symbols tattooed all over his body. He takes a black silk robe to wrap around his body before turning back to his royal adviser.

“We will take the core in Rosalia and only Jaemin can do it.” Jeno says “He is our only pawn from the royal family. The Rose Spirit does not affect him as much as us. We need him.”

The royal adviser crosses his arms “Are you sure he can take the Core? His powers seem weak for that responsibility”

“I know he’ll do anything for my sake” Jeno’s eyes dissipate once again into the usual ocean blue “No matter what it is.” 

“You sure have him wrapped around your fingers.” Sir Argen watches as Jeno takes a peach from the basket to examine it “What if he can’t handle the core?”

“If he dies, he dies” Jeno shrugs, taking a bite of the ripe fruit “We will still proceed in conquering Rosalia”

The royal adviser walks close to Jeno, eyes levelling with the latter “But sire, how are we sure he will take our side?”

“If he does not, I would kill him myself.” Jeno says as he throws the peach away “There’s no point keeping a useless pawn.”

Hidden in plain sight, Jaemin leans into the concrete wall of the hallway contemplating everything he just heard from Jeno’s mouth.

  
  


* * *

Princess Alana’s funeral is held briefly and Jaemin finds his brother taking another woman into his bed chamber. Those two could not be happy together behind the public’s eyes and Princess Alana’s death only means Prince Jaeger could have more freedom. It does not come as a surprise when his brother was the happiest when the news broke.

Jaemin does not want that kind of marriage.

Next month passes by in an instant and Jaemin once again finds himself in Colossus. In a few days, Jeno will be crowned as a king and at the same time, Jaemin will finally be married to his beloved prince.

  
  


With Jaemin’s heart thumping, Jeno gives him the warmest smile before he gets settled in his room. 

_ I will be staying in Colossus from here on. _

If Jaemin hadn’t heard that conversation from his fiance and Sir Argen, he would’ve been the most ecstatic person in the whole kingdom.

And yet, Jeno’s behavior is nothing but sweet leaving Jaemin with a foreign feeling.

One thing Jaemin does notice are the people. While Colossus may be different in most aspects, both the people of the kingdom and Rosalia do not like him. No one even bothers to hide their distaste whenever Jaemin visits. They would only treat him kindly in Jeno’s presence.

Voicing his thoughts to his fiance, Jaemin initially thought Jeno would take care of it. However, the titan prince could do nothing but shrug it off with his usual smile.  _ ‘They will acknowledge you once you finally marry me’ _ were Jeno’s words.

And while Jaemin thinks he could get closer to Jeno, Jeno shuts him off. The marital rule in Colossus is to minimize the betrotheds’ contact a week before their wedding day. Meaning, rendezvous outside public meetings and dining is not allowed.

Jaemin is nothing but conflicted. The fantasy of love he dreamed of for years is slowly becoming a nightmare Jaemin is waking up to.

_ I love Jeno. _ He repeats to himself.

Just as he walks along the darkened hallways, Jaemin notices two figures from afar. They royal cladded Jeno engaging in a conversation with a female titan. Jaemin does not miss how the woman brushes her hand casually along his fiance’s arms and Jeno remains unresponsive before walking away.

The pit in Jaemin’s heart only continues to sink him deeper as he recognizes this part of the castle- the  _ Pleasure Hall. _ And so, he decides to approach the woman who still stood by her place unbeknownst of Jaemin’s lingering gaze.

Jaemin walks slowly, his smile never fading away even as the woman notices him. With his remaining grace, he greets the female titan on a fine evening.

“Why hello, Prince Jaemin. I did not expect to see you  _ here _ .” The woman says in a mocking voice “Prince Jeno just came by”

“I know” Jaemin answers simply “So I want to invite you for dinner”

Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden invitation. Pointing at herself, she clears “Me?”

Jaemin grins and nods “I feel lonely eating alone”

“Prince Jeno already leaving you alone?” Her tone comes back as she raises a brow “Poor you”

“So will you join me at the royal table?” Jaemin tilts his head, looking genuinely at the titan. He knows dining at the royal table is one of the highest honors a servant could attain. Even Sir Argen isn’t allowed to unless permitted by a royal born. And judging by the shimmer in the titan’s eyes, Jaemin’s smile widens “Do you accept my offer?”

Jaemin awaits for the verbal confirmation but by the servant’s excitement, he knows she already did.

  
  


* * *

The royal table is not as grand as the one in Rosalia albeit bigger. Simpler it may be, the dining room is adorned in silver, gold, and glass. Six black marble pillars with silver gilt lions at the capitals support the square room. 

In Colossus, the setting is more intimate to show that only the worthy can be allowed to dine with the royalty. And while Jaemin is not from Colossus, he is still royal born thus earning him the right to invite anyone. Jeno once told him it is a sign of hospitality to grant royal guests a portion of authority.

At the glass table, six seats are provided: four on one side and one on each end. Jaemin sits at the right end and as the female titan is to walk on the other side, Jaemin speaks “Sit next to me” 

With the last remnants of shame leaving her, the servant smiles whilst giving a sly smile at the other servants serving them dinner and fruits.

Jaemin cuts his steak and watches as the blood drips from the meat. He takes a small bite and the next words leave his mouth “I see you’ve been taking care of my fiance?”

Despite the brief pause, the female titan remains her poise. Instead, she challenges Jaemin’s gaze. “It’s normal in this kingdom and that royals can have as many concubines as they can. That is why we have the Pleasure Hall.”

Jaemin retains his silence and the servant continues “The spouse of the King or Queen would know this and do nothing about it. Prince Jaemin,” She leans close, “be reminded that our purpose is to always pleasure the monarch. And Prince Jeno deserves everything as our future king.”

“I agree,” Jaemin says as he reaches for a peach basket beside the servant. Their faces almost inches apart when Jaemin takes his favorite fruit.

Jaemin retracts as he takes a bite, eyes not leaving the servant’s gaze. When the sweet nectar slides in his rosy lips, Jaemin smirks “Then is the Prince Regent’s fiance allowed to have some too?”

Taken aback, the servant’s smile grows “I thought you would come crying. But something tells me you would be fun to play around”

“I like the thrill of trying anything for the first time” Jaemin leans onto the table, resting his chin on the back of his hand “So what’s your answer?”

“Royals are royals no matter which kingdom” The servant replies, brushing her foot against Jaemin’s legs under the table “Do you want to, Your highness?”

With his free hand, Jaemin takes a sip of his wine “Once I marry Prince Jeno, I would have the same rights as him. Including his entertainment and pleasure, no?”

“That is right” The female titan answers in a whisper, taking Jaemin’s glass to take a sip of her own “Prince Jaemin, I might have judged you differently”

* * *

Jeno gets lost in ecstasy as the euphoric smoke fills his lungs. He listens to the sound of rain while he watches the Colossus fires continue to burn in might. His pupils dilate as his icy orbs mix with crimson and Jeno is left in thought.

He would have to be careful around Jaemin until their wedding in a few days. Jeno would not risk this chance after years of planning and wooing the young prince.

Just as he is about to take another inhale of the intoxicating smoke, he hears a commotion from the other side of his door. Making sure he is hearing right, Jeno comes close to the door to listen once again.

“What is that commotion I hear?” Jeno walks to the soldiers that guard the hallways of his bedchamber.

“Sire” both the armored guards bow “it seems to be coming from the foyer-”

“Sire! Prince Jaemin he-” Sir Argen cuts off, striding to the titan prince “he was attacked”

  
  
  


* * *

Jeno finds his fiance crying at the bottom of the grand staircase with blood all over him. He notices the fresh cuts covering Jaemin’s once beautiful unblemished skin and Jeno immediately goes to his side. “What happened?”

With tears streaming down his rosy cheeks, Jaemin points at the group of titans on the other end of the hall.

Jeno sees two soldiers subduing a female titan in rage- screaming and cursing as she sticks out her hand with a knife. The other soldiers hold her down with their chains while the maidservants try to reason with her.

The other soldiers guard both Jeno and Jaemin in an instant. One maidservant comes close to the pair and says, “We saw her chasing Prince Jaemin with a knife. We tried to talk to her but she wouldn’t listen. It’s as if she was possessed.”

“Jaemin, why was she chasing you?” Jeno turns to his fiance in disbelief.  _ How is that possible? _

Jaemin shakes his head “I only invited her to dine with me. After that she started acting different and pulled a knife to cut me”

Jeno looks at Jaemin’s still bleeding arms and chest.  _ Those are long cuts. _

Before Jeno could say more, the female titan lets out a blood curdling scream as the thunder roars. She cries tears of deep red as her screams get louder. In an instant, she drops down the floor to vomit more blood until she loses consciousness.

Sir Argen cautiously comes close to feel her pulse. He turns to Jeno’s direction and shakes his head.

_ What is happening? _ Jeno asks himself. His thoughts are disrupted when he feels a tug on his arm.

Jaemin looks at him with glassy eyes, red and sore from all the crying. And in a broken voice, the young prince asks “Can I stay with you from now on? I’m scared to be by myself”

“Alright” Jeno kisses the crown of Jaemin’s head- his irritation only growing.

* * *

The moment the pair arrive in Jeno’s bedchamber, Jeno takes Jaemin’s injured arms. “I need to call a doctor”

“Don’t” Jaemin shakes his head, smiling “they’re healing. I’m from Rosalia, remember?”

True. That is why Rosalia is associated with life. Because the royals have the ability to regenerate their bodies as their bloodline is connected to the Rose Spirit.

Jaemin sofly pushes Jeno’s body by the door, his palm laying flat on the titan prince’s chiseled body “I missed you”

“I missed you too” Jeno lies right before Jaemin’s glassy eyes.

Jaemin leans close, placing a chaste kiss on Jeno’s bare chest and then looking up to Jeno “Kiss me”

Jaemin may just be a simple puppet for him, but Jeno cannot deny the lust he feels when Jaemin asks with pleading eyes. In an instant, he helps Jaemin up with the latter’s legs wrapped around his waist.

He and Jaemin shared many kisses, both innocent and feverish. But Jaemin always tasted sweet, like peaches and innocence.

As Jeno supports Jaemin’s back with a soft caress, Jaemin moans into their kiss- his blood transferring onto Jeno.

He carries Jaemin to the bed, putting the younger prince down without breaking their kiss.

Jaemin’s bloody arms capture Jeno’s shoulders to pull the titan prince in and kiss him deeper.

Jeno pulls away to trail kisses down Jaemin’s jaw and neck, licking the blood all over his chest. The rustic taste did not stop Jeno from going further down, his hands at each side of Jaemin’s slender torso. He slides his palms along Jaemin’s chest, brushing his thumbs against Jaemin’s nipples protruding through the black silk shirt the young prince is wearing.

Jaemin whines at the touch, whispering Jeno’s name in sweet moans.

The tent in Jeno’s pants only grows bigger then he sees the silk fabric sliding off of Jaemin’s chest, revealing a rosy bud. Jeno also notices the bulge between Jaemin’s legs that the younger tries so hard to cover.

Jaemin lets Jeno spread his legs without much fight and the titan prince begins to untie Jaemin’s pants. As Jeno slides them off with ease, Jaemin is left bare underneath with the former seeing all his glory.

“You’re beautiful” Jeno utters as he stares at Jaemin’s bashful position.

Jaemin boldly reaches for Jeno’s crotch, his golden eyes gleaming with newfound heat “Touch me”

Jeno wastes no time and leans in for another kiss before switching their positions with Jaemin on top of him. He takes Jaemin’s slender hips to rub against his own tent, earning another moan from the younger.

With one hand on Jeno’s body to support him, Jaemin takes his other hand to touch his own cock.

“I want to touch yours” Jaemin whispers with dilating eyes as he feels the heat of Jeno’s underneath the cloth.

Jeno grunts before pulling Jaemin in another kiss while he releases his own cock- all hard and throbbing. At the same time, he runs his finger along the crevice of Jaemin’s rear.

Jaemin sighs as his hips respond in the motion, letting Jeno’s finger rub against the ring of muscle.

“Are you sure?” Jeno asks, gnawing at Jaemin’s almost healing cut in the neck.

“Actually” Jaemin pauses, biting Jeno’s lower lip “until we’re married”

With his finger already prodding Jaemin’s hole, Jeno chuckles in disbelief.

“Disappointed?” Jaemin questions as his hips go further down to sit right above Jeno’s hardened cock. He sighs at the heat when Jeno moves his hip in accordance to Jaemin.

“You’re a tease” Jeno sits up to nibble one of Jaemin’s nipples while he rubs both of their cocks together.

Jaemin trembles at the friction, his silk shirt dropping at his waist as his body begins to Jerk. “Jeno I-”

“Yeah?” Jeno smirks, licking Jaemin’s ear “what is it, sweetheart?”

“I’m-” Jaemin pants as he digs his nails on Jeno’s shoulders “close”

Jeno rubs their cocks in a faster pace making Jaemin scream in pleasure. Within a few rubs, both of them come together with their semen mixing together in Jaemin’s body.

Jaemin’s chest heaves as his eyes fixate on their bodily fluids against his bloody torso. He takes some in his fingers and without breaking his gaze to Jeno, Jaemin licks his fingers.

Jaemin wakes up and sees Jeno sleeping quietly beside him. He reaches out his hand to brush away the strands of Jeno’s hair and Jaemin smiles.

_ I love him. _

Turning away, Jaemin reaches for Jeno’s pipe on the bedside table and lights it. He takes a smoke and watches as the smoke dissipates into nothingness. “In a few days, you’ll finally be mine Jeno”

  
  


* * *

With such a big celebration, all four kingdoms, including Jaemin’s family attend the most anticipated moment in the history of Colossus- the King’s coronation and wedding.

Despite staying for days, the treatment of Colossean people to Jaemin did not change including the guards that lead him to the dressing area, the tailors, and the ones that help him get his clothes.

According to tradition, Jaemin is to wear traditional wedding clothes for he is to be wed in Colossus. He is to wear a long, silk dress with black velvet in his front. From his waist down, he is covered in a long trail of black sheer silk embroidered with golden lions. Golden roses are also added to commemorate Jaemin’s crest. His shoulder armors are made of feather-like silver gilt wings connected with gold chains at the back. And lastly, Jaemin wears the crown Jeno gave him on his birthday.

Jaemin is then led to the kingdom’s Glass Dome- an elevated area at the north side of Colossus where the wedding will be held.

In his position, on the sides, Jaemin sees once again the Northern and Southern kingdoms that Jaemin now learned to differentiate. The seating area at the middle is where he sees the King, Queen, and Prince of Rosalia who look at him coldly.

At the center of the dome, Jaemin sees Jeno.

The titan price wears a black robe underneath golden pauldrons that resemble lions connected with a chain in the front. Jeno also wears a gold gauntlet in his left hand. On his right shoulder drapes a long trail of black velvet cape embroidered with golden lions and roses. His white hair is swept at one side to emphasize his claw-like ear cuff.

Jaemin stands next to Jeno and they exchange their vows. Jeno is then presented with the King’s crown while Jaemin is given the monarch’s crown to acknowledge his position as the King’s husband with equal footing.

The ceremony continues with Jaemin following Colossus wedding rites and after a while, the ceremony finally ends leaving both Jaemin and Jeno alone in Jeno’s bed chamber.

“Jeno” Jaemin shyly approaches his husband who lights his pipe “Do you perhaps want to-”

“Now that we’re married, I'm free to stop this charade Jaemin” Jeno cuts off with a cold, monotone voice.

Jaemin feels his heart tightening, letting out a nervous laugh “W-what?”

Jeno puffs out a smoke as he coldly watches Jaemin “I married you because I wanted something from you”

“B-but I thought you married me because you felt the same?” Jaemin’s voice trembles. What Jeno and Sir Argen talked about that day was all true.

“You’re nothing but a pawn to me, Jaemin” Jeno’s eyes turn blood red, the warmth of summer ocean no longer there “I just needed to wed you to entrap you here.”

Jaemin bites his lower lip “You need my powers to take the core”

“Yes, you’re very smart darling” Jeno smirks, walking close to Jaemin “You see, the Core of Titus belongs to us and not yours.”

“Core of Titus” Jaemin repeats with confusion in his tone “What does it have to do with me?”

“Your parents thought they could hide it from my people but not me.” Jeno clicks his tongue “The moment I got close to the Rose Spirit, I felt the immense energy of the Core of Titus.”

“You see Jaemin, our parents used to get along.” Jeno continues with a sinister look as he hovers above Jaemin “Until your parents brutally murdered mine to steal our core”

* * *


End file.
